Secrets To Kill For
by Harrison Orion Black
Summary: Stiles hasn't been entirely truthful to his pack, he isn't who he appears to be. Once he gets the order he leaves them behind, and two years later the pack finds a small teenage boy pleading them to help his big brother. Through all this will Derek finally confess his feelings for the boy? Or will someone else get him first. M for later chapters, and a work in progress be gentle.


**Things Unknown**

First real story so please take it easy on the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, only the characters my head has made.

_~Line Break~_

Beacon Hills was a beautiful place at night, it was calm, peaceful most of the time. What most of the town didn't know was that they were always in constant danger of being attacked by the supernatural. Luckily they had some supernatural creatures of their own that were willing to protect them, even if they didn't know it.

But for once things seemed to have calmed down, letting the group of werewolves, and humans to rest.

One Stiles Stilinski was staring out his window, watching the night sky. His mind going over painful memories that he would rather forget. Stiles was known for having ADHD to it was rare that he was able to sit still, however Stiles for once was too tired to pretend to be something he was not.

Stiles was finally tired of this _normal _life, he wasn't even supposed to be here. He should be out with his team helping them but unfortunately HQ had detected supernatural activity here a long time ago; so he was stuck pretending to be a _human,_ of all things, while also going out on missions.

Stiles sighed, his life had never been this complicated, before he came here all that he had to worry about was getting the next mission done and make sure he and his team made it out alive. But now he had to pretend to be helpless, and human to make sure the werewolves didn't catch on to him.

If that were to happen it would be really bad, but Stiles was finding himself to care less and less about it. As the days, weeks, _years_ wore on he grew more tired of this facade that he had to carry on, but he knew his place.

Follow orders, and make sure you do this mission right otherwise you'll get in deep trouble. Stiles had been given a specific person to play, so whether he liked it or not he had to play. Because if he didn't he, and those he loves, wouldn't ever see the light of day again.

Deciding to get some rest Stiles walked towards his bed and collapsed not even bothering to change his clothes. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

_~Line Break~_

That night Stiles dreamed, in his dream he saw everyone that he held close.

They were in their secret place, the ground was covered in soft grass and colorful flowers trees providing them with shade. A pond was situated in the center of their small paradise the sun shined upon it causing it to sparkle.

7 Figures surrounded him, he knew exactly who they were. They smiled at each other happy to see the other and knowing they were okay.

A dark-haired teen tackled Stiles, hugging him close as if he was afraid Stiles would disappear if he let go. Stiles smiled and held the younger closer, glad to see no harm had befallen him while he was away. The boy looked up at Stiles with his blue eyes, reminding him of the ocean and clear water that held everything good in the world.

But Stiles knew that the child wasn't innocent, just as he, and that more than anything made the teen sad. They never had a childhood before they could loose their innocence.

Thankfully he was taken out of his thoughts by younger boy.

"Watch out big brother, they'll be coming for you." The boy looked sad, even as he said it. He hoped his older brother would make it out safe, you could never tell with the organization.

Before Stiles could question him, or the boy could tell him more, he was woken up by what he didn't know yet. But he knew he would give whatever woke him hell.

Whether or not it was a werewolf or not he didn't care, _no one _took away his time with his family. Stiles's eyes narrowed dangerously, they would pay dearly.

_~Line Break~_

Derek gave a nonexistence sigh as he and his fellow pack member patrolled around Beacon Hills. They were finally given some peace and quiet nothing was going to ruin this peace, if they did they would be eliminated.

At exactly midnight, Derek heard a howl and he felt his blood run cold. It was Isaac's howl, but what worried him was _where _it was coming from. Stiles's house.

Momentarily panicking Derek ran straight to the Stilinski home, nothing would get in his way. Because when you mess with an Alpha's mate you better believe you'll never see the light of day again.

Derek froze, did he just call Stiles his _mate?_ He had to stop doing that! No matter what he wanted Stiles would never agree to be his mate, he just got Stiles to tolerate him.

He wouldn't ruin that just because he had feeling for the boy. Hearing another desperate howl, Derek ran once again deciding his thoughts could wait for later.

Derek sailed through the forest intent on making sure everything was alright. He jumped through the open window and wasn't surprised that he was the first there. Isaac was crouching next to Stiles, at first Derek didn't see anything visible wrong.

No it was something he couldn't hear. Stiles wasn't breathing.

His heart had stopped, his own breath coming in panicked breaths, Derek started compressing Stiles's chest. Hoping that it would help restart, until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw it was his Uncle Peter who shook his head sadly at him, a few tears in his eyes as he looked at the boy's corpse. Derek, howled into the night grieving the loss of his now dead mate.

Then as if it were some miracle, the pack heard it the slow beat of Stiles's heart. It started slowly that no one realized it, until Isaac yipped excitedly making them all turn.

Isaac's head was resting comfortably on Stiles's chest, his ear right over his heart as it slowly came back to life.

The pack listened as well, they heard the soft but reassuring beats. The pack held their breath as it beat faster and faster, then suddenly Stiles gasped sitting up.

The pack cheered, including Jackson, as Stiles sat up. Stiles stared at them weirdly, "Why are you all cheering? I mean it wasn't like I did something amazing."

Stiles said less than what they were use to, but they guessed it was because he just literally came back from the dead.

Derek _laughed_ causing everyone to stop and stare at the alpha. For good reason to, Derek _never _laughed. Sure he would chuckle, growl in amusement and do a weird dance with his eyebrows that said he was happy, but never did he laugh.

"Dear god, its a miracle." Stiles whispered awed.

Derek gave his mate a scathing look, but the pack couldn't help it they burst out laughing.

Their alpha smiled laughing once again, during the commotion no one noticed the lone human leave the pack. Knowing that his time here was up, and hoping that his pack wouldn't come looking for him.

It would only make it worse. So with all the silence and grace that Stiles hid, he quickly gathered his backpack for this situation and jumped out the window.

Running faster that he should be able to, as he ran he slowly started to change. His skin changed into black fur hiding him in the night, before long he was running on four legs.

Piercing hazel brown eyes, glanced around and ran as fast as he could, leaving behind the life he could never have.

_~Line Break~_

I hope that was good, this is my first real story, so I hope you enjoyed! Please review.


End file.
